Consejos de lo que NO debes hacer en una primera cita
by Isabellag9705
Summary: La primera cita de Kise y Kasamatsu… ¿Cómo resultará?. Esta historia participa en el concurso del Kikasa Day, de la página de facebook: Amantes del Kikasa.


Holiss n.n vengo con esta nueva historia que, como ya leyeron en la descripción, va para el concurso del Kikasa Day, espero que les guste.

 **Disclamer: Kuroko no basuke no es de mi propiedad, sino de su respectivo autor.**

* * *

 **Consejos de lo que NO debes hacer en una primera cita.**

Esa noche en la residencia de la familia Kise, se encontraba un joven de cabellos rubios, que miraba ansiosamente la pantalla de su teléfono celular con un brillo de emoción en sus hermosos ojos dorados.

Pasó un segundo, cinco, quince, veinte, cuarenta, cuarenta y nueve, cincuenta, un minuto, y la respuesta todavía no llegaba, frunció un poco el ceño, ¿Será que estaba demasiado impaciente? Se preguntó a sí mismo.

En ese momento el sonido de un mensaje nuevo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, enseguida lo abrió y leyó rápidamente su contenido, al instante una felicidad lo llenó por dentro.

-¡Si!, ¡Mañana tendré mi primera cita con senpai!- el grito entusiasta del rubio resonó por la soledad de su habitación.

Desde ya casi una semana le había confesado sus sentimientos a su senpai y capitán de equipo Kasamatsu Yukio, se sorprendió gratamente cuando este le correspondió, no se lo había esperado, pero no por eso había dejando de ser feliz, todo lo contrario, desde ese día se sentía el ser más afortunado de todo el planeta.

Sin embargo había una cosa que lo tenía un poco preocupado, y era que su senpai ya estaba en último año, y eso solo significaba una cosa. Exámenes de ingreso a la universidad era lo único que podía ocupar, casi por completo, la mente del mayor.

Por eso, el hecho de que este haya aceptado salir con él, dejando por un momento de lado sus estudios para compartir tiempo juntos, lo ponía muy feliz, casi quería saltar en la cama y ponerse a gritar de la emoción que lo invadía en esos momentos, pero sabia de sobra que si hacia eso no solo se podría lastimar, sino que sus padres lo regañarían por ser las 11:00 de la noche.

Así que solo se conformó con plantar en su rostro una gran sonrisa digna de comercial y escribir una respuesta al azabache despidiéndose en el proceso.

Como todavía no tenía sueño decidió escoger de una vez la ropa que se pondría mañana en su cita, revolvió todo su armario hasta que al final se decidió por una camisa gris, un pantalón negro y un suéter algo holgado de color azul marino.

-Ya tengo mi ropa lista para mañana… pero ¿Ahora que hago? Todavía no tengo sueño- habló pensativo recorriendo la habitación para encontrar con que entretenerse mientras le daba sueño.- Ah… ¡Ya sé!, puedo leer un poco antes de dormirme.

Su mirada se posó en la revista que descansaba en la pequeña cómoda al lado de su cama. Era esas típicas revistas para adolescentes que compraba su hermana cada mes, a veces se la pedía prestada porque siempre traía muy buenos consejos de belleza. Se sentó cómodamente en el suelo cruzando las piernas en posición de indios, apoyando su espalda contra la cama para comenzar a hojearla sin detenerse en una página en concreto. Eso, hasta que un titulo captó toda su atención.

" _ **La primera cita es la que define el futuro de una relación"**_

Sin perder tiempo comenzó a leer con avidez aquel artículo, casi como si su vida dependiera de ello.

" _ **Puede que muchas personas no lo crean, pero resulta que la primera cita es la definitiva para saber si tu relación tiene futuro o lamentablemente esta destinada al fracaso. Por eso tiene que si o si salir lo más perfecta posible."**_

" _ **Aquí te dejamos cinco consejos muy útiles para saber lo que NO debes hacer en una primera cita"**_

El as de Kaijo los leyó con atención nada propia en él, pero… tenia miedo… no quería que su senpai terminara con él y mucho menos si no llevaban más de una semana juntos. Así que leyó los consejos a tal punto de sabérselos de memoria como si de un examen se tratase.

A la final se acostó muy tarde, pero la inquietud de lo que pasaría mañana no lo había dejado dormir, ¿Y si todo salía mal?, ¿Y si el azabache después de eso no quería volver a salir con él y decide terminarle?, ¡No!, tenía que pensar en positivo, de seguro que todo salía bien. Y con ese último pensamiento cayó rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol penetraban por la ventana de la habitación, donde se encontraba el modelo durmiendo tranquilamente. Sin previo aviso un rayo de luz le dio de lleno al rubio, quien frunció el ceño y con algo de pereza se dispuso abrir los ojos, frunció aún más el ceño al escuchar una insistente melodía provenir de su celular, el cual descasaba en la cómoda.

Estiró una de sus manos para alcanzarlo y ver quien era la persona que lo llamaba. Pero al fijarse en la pantalla pudo notar que nadie le llamaba, era solo la alarma que había puesto la noche anterior para despertarse. Después de bostezar repetidas veces y quitarse las lagañas de los ojos, miró con horror como ya eran las 9:55am y se suponía que se encontraría con su senpai a las 10:00.

Salió de la cama de un salto, corriendo al baño para darse una ducha rápida, después de salir se cambió con la ropa que estaba a un lado de la cama, ahora agradecía el hecho de haberla dejado lista en la noche. Ya vestido salió de su habitación apresuradamente, ya eran las 10:10, tenía que apresurarse.

-Ah… buenos días Ryou-chan, ¿No vas a comer?- le preguntó dulcemente su madre trayendo en sus manos un plato lleno de tostadas.

-No lo siento mamá, tengo que irme- respondió el menor sirviéndose un vaso de jugo de naranja, se lo tomó en menos de diez segundos, para después agarrar una de las tostadas y comérsela con avidez.

-Adiós mamá, nos vemos más tarde- el rubio corrió dándole un beso en la mejilla a su progenitora y yéndose del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

¿Dónde se había metido ese idiota?, ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en aparecer?, ¿Por qué no contesta el maldito móvil?, ¿Será que se olvido?, ¿Lo dejará plantado?, estas eran algunas de las preguntas que pasaba por la cabeza del azabache.

Su rabia aumenta en niveles desproporcionados con cada minuto que pasaba, ¿Cuánto más se iba a tardar su Kohai?, ya llevaba media hora parado como idiota en la entrada de la estación, miró su teléfono, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, nada, y ya eran las 10:40am.

Dio un suspiro de resignación, había hecho un espacio en sus estudios para poder salir con el rubio, después de todo eso era lo que hacían los novios ¿No?, pero este ni siquiera llegaba a la hora, no podía mentirse a si mismo, se sentía un poco dolido por este hecho, tenia la vaga idea de que el de ojos dorados llegaría temprano e incluso antes que él. Decidido, si el modelo idiota no llegaba en diez minutos se regresaría a su casa.

-¡Senpaiiiiiiii~!- exclamó, precisamente el dueño de sus pensamientos, corriendo hasta él, cuando estuvo frente al azabache se dobló y apoyo por un momento sus manos en sus piernas para nivelar su respiración por la carrera dada.- Lo sien-

-¡Idiota!-el rubio no pudo continuar con su disculpa porque el mayor en cuanto le vio sus ganas de matarlo regresaron como por arte de magia, ¿Y como decidió descargarse?, fácil, pateándolo hasta hacerlo caer al suelo.

-Auch… senpai eso duele- se quejó el más alto con lagrimitas en sus ojos dorados.

-Eso y más te mereces… ¡Por tú culpa estuve haciendo el idiota más de media hora al esperarte!- le recriminó el más bajo con el ceño completamente fruncido del enfado.

" _ **1) Por ningún motivo debes llegar tarde en la primera cita."**_

Al instante el rubio recordó el primer consejo de la revista, y se deprimió enseguida, ya había llegado tarde, ya había hecho una cosa mal en su primera cita con el azabache.

-L-lo… lo siento senpai- murmuró en voz baja el modelo y agachando la cabeza avergonzado, parecía un cachorro triste, que en el fondo al mayor hizo sentir culpable.

-Ya bueno… ¿Se puede saber porque llegaste tan tarde?- preguntó el de ojos grisáceos ya más calmado.

-Es que me quede dormido- respondió el rubio rascándose la cabeza avergonzado y con una sonrisa apenada.

-No tienes remedio, debería de patearte por eso- comentó el azabache todavía sin quitar su inconfundible ceño fruncido mirando al más alto quien ya se había levantado del suelo, en eso su estomago suena pidiendo alimento, ya que un vaso de jugo de naranja y una tostada no se podrían considerar un desayuno muy completo que digamos, el azabache levantó una ceja ante esto, se supone que iban al centro comercial pero no estaría mal pasar antes por una cafetería para que su kohai comiera.

-Vayamos a comer- ordenó el capitán de Kaijo haciendo que el modelo se sorprendiera ligeramente, pero agradeció el gesto. Por lo menos ya no sentía a su senpai tan molesto como antes, tendría que tener cuidado de no hacer las otras cuatro cosas o su relación estaría acabada.

No tuvieron que caminar mucho, puesto que a la vuelta de la esquina encontraron un restaurante de comida rápida, por un momento al as de Kaijo se le hizo un poco familiar, pero no le dio importancia y siguió al mayor a la entrada del establecimiento.

El modelo pidió unas panquecas, acompañado de una malteada de fresa, mientras que el azabache solo pidió una malteada de chocolate, ya que a él si le dio tiempo de comer en casa.

Ryouta terminó con su comida en menos de diez minutos, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con su acompañante mirando pensativamente la ventana y con la mitad de su batido. En su rostro se instaló una sonrisa traviesa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Agarró el sorbete de su malteada y lo colocó en la del mayor sin que este se diera cuenta, cuando este iba a tomar se encontró cara a cara con el rubio quien se disponía hacer lo mismo.

-I-idiota, ¿Qué haces?- le cuestionó el más bajo nervioso y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Es que quiero probar- respondió el menor haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Tú ya tienes la tuya- le señaló el recipiente que tenia a su lado, del cual ya casi no quedaba nada.

-Pero es que ya no queda nada, anda senpai no sea malo y déjeme probar un poco de su malteada- habló el rubio usando una voz lastimera para que el mayor accediera.

-¿Por qué debería?- cuestionó el azabache alzando una ceja, aunque ya sabía lo que verdaderamente quería el menor.

-Porque somos novios y eso es lo que hacen- para el modelo, esa teoría era muy lógica, y… la verdad es que desde hace tiempo quería hacer eso con su senpai.

-Esta bien… pero si alguien nos ve te juro que te patearé hasta que llegues a Hong Kong- le amenazó el mayor pero al parecer no tuvo mucho efecto.

-No te preocupes senpai, nadie nos verá- le aseguró el as de Kaijo completamente confiado.

Se acercaron a tal punto de casi rozar sus narices y luego acercaron sus bocas a los sorbetes para así poder los dos disfrutar de la deliciosa malteada de chocolate. Al azabache le daba vergüenza estas muestras de afecto y más si eran en un espacio público, menos mal que su mesa estaba lo suficientemente alejada para no ser vistos, aparte que había una gran planta detrás de Kise, la cual cumplía su función de cubrirlos perfectamente.

Pero eso no hacia que su vergüenza disminuyera ni un poco. Por otra parte, el rubio se sentía en el paraíso, pues eran muy pocas las veces que el mayor accedía a este tipo de muestras de afecto en público, nada podía arruinar este momento.

-Hola Kise-kun, Kasamatsu-san, no sabia que estaban saliendo- los dos chicos pegaron un pequeño brinco sobre sus asientos, automáticamente separaron sus bocas de los respectivos sorbetes y se giraron a ver al dueño de esa voz.

-¿¡Kurokocchi!?- preguntó incrédulo el modelo de ver al fantasma de Seirin ahí, fue en ese instante que cayó en cuenta del lugar en donde se encontraban, estaban en Maiji Burger el restaurante donde solían comer el peliceleste con el as de Seirin, y precisamente esta era la mesa que solían ocupar, por eso los habían visto tan rápido.

Por otra parte Kasamatsu se encontraba sonrojado a más no poder, eso, por ser descubierto en esa escena a la que muchos denominarían romántica, con su, ahora novio Kise. Definitivamente patearía a ese rubio hasta el cansancio.

Después de eso llegó Kagami con una bandeja en las manos llenas de hamburguesas, este, gracias a Kuroko, se enteró de que los dos chicos ahora eran pareja, y en lo único que podía pensar Kasamatsu es en que la tierra se lo tragase, para colmo, el idiota de su kohai no decía nada para negarlo, al contrario, les contaba detalladamente como fue que se le confesó.

A la final terminaron hablando de temas triviales, para alivio del azabache, pero eso no disminuyó su enfado con el modelo. Se quedaron un rato hablando, hasta cada pareja se fue por su lado, y ahora ellos, después de una caminata en completo silencio, llegaron al centro comercial, el más bajo todavía tenia el ceño fruncido, no perdonaría al rubio tan fácilmente, no señor. En cambio, el rubio solo podía pensar que había vuelto hacer otra cosa mal.

" _ **2) No hacer nada que pueda avergonzar o incomodar a tu pareja"**_

Por ahora las cosas no iban del todo bien, tenia que tener cuidado a partir de ahora. Pero primero…

-Senpai… ¿Todavía estas molesto?- preguntó el as de Kaijo un poco temeroso.

-¿Tú que crees?- esa fue la simple respuesta del mayor.

-Pero senpai, ¿Qué tiene de malo que la gente sepa que somos pareja?- el de ojos grisáceos estaba a punto de responderle cuando una voz los interrumpió.

-Oh Ryouta, así que estas saliendo con el senpai- afirmó aquella voz con burla que para los dos chicos se les antojo increíblemente molesta, y el portador no podía ser otro que Haizaki Shogo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó el as de Kaijo con cara de pocos amigos, una que muy pocas veces mostraba.

-Que yo sepa este es un espacio público, donde todo el mundo puede transitar libremente- aunque no lo quisieran el chico tenia un punto- ¿Y por qué el senpai parece tan molesto?- cuestionó con sorna.

-No es de tu incumbencia maldito mocoso- le respondió agresivamente, después de todo todavía no olvidaba lo que le había hecho a Kise en la Winter Cup. Más este no lo escuchó y siguió hablando.

-Tal vez esta molesto porque se enteró que los prefieres altos, morenos, y de cabellos azules- ante este comentario el más bajo alzó una ceja extrañado, ¿Qué tenia que ver el as de Tougo en todo esto?. Mientras el de ojos dorados solo puso una cara de asustado… ¿Acaso Shogo-kun se atrevería a…?

-Senpai creo que ya hay que irnos- intervino el rubio en la conversación con un tono de nerviosismo en su voz, cosa que hizo que el más bajo frunciera el ceño y no le hiciera caso alguno.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa Ryouta?, ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que tu novio se entere de la relación que tuviste con Daiki en Teiko?- ante estas palabras el azabache abrió mucho los ojos… Así que esto era lo que le ocultaba su kohai... ¿Por qué nunca se lo había dicho?, ¿Será que… Todavía siente algo por el moreno?, esas preguntas taladraban en la cabeza de azabache causándole una profunda tristeza desde lo más recóndito de su corazón. Apretó fuertemente los puños y se fue del lugar sin decir absolutamente nada.

-¡Senpai espere!- llamó el modelo corriendo a su lado, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de desprecio a Haizaki, por culpa de él ya llevaba tres cosas que hacia mal en su primera cita con senpai.

" _ **3) No le menciones a tu ex, ni siquiera tiene que saber que tuviste un ex."**_

Gracias a eso ahora el azabache se puede dar una idea equivocada de las cosas. El as de Kaijo no tardó en alcanzarlo y halarlo de la muñeca para evitar que se fuera, este por supuesto que reclamó enseguida, pero el más alto lo ignoró, para después llevarlo a un banco a sentarse y así poder hablar con tranquilidad.

-Senpai no es lo que piensa…

-¿Es cierto o no que tuviste una relación con Aomine?- interrumpió el más bajo con esa pregunta que más directa no podía ser, mirándolo a los ojos, rogando en su interior porque eso sea una mentira de Haizaki.

-Si, es cierto- le respondió el menor mostrando la seriedad en su rostro.- Pero solo duramos unos seis meses, y no pasó más allá de simples besos- alzó una mano para restarle importancia al asunto mientras el mayor fruncía el ceño, él si consideraba ese tiempo una cantidad considerable para enamorarse de alguien.

-¿Entonces por qué nunca me lo contaste?- cuestionó el de ojos grisáceos todavía desconfiado de su pareja.

-Porque para mi esa relación no tuvo mucha importancia en mi vida, y estoy seguro que para Aominecchi tampoco…

-¿Entonces porque actuabas asi en el partido que tuvimos contra Tougo?, y no me vengas con que ya no sientes nada por él porque no te lo creo- esta vez el rostro de Kasamatsu no expresó enfado como haría comúnmente, sino tristeza y dolor, uno que el rubio pudo ver muy bien.

-No es verdad senpai, yo no siento nada por Aominecchi más que una gran amistad. Yo comencé a jugar al básquet cuando vi jugar a Aominecchi, después lo comencé a admirar enormemente y confundí ese sentimiento con amor, a la final me di cuenta de mi error y terminamos. Y en el partido actué así porque quería que se diera cuenta de que yo si valía, como jugador, él siempre me ha dicho que nunca lo voy a poder superar, le quería demostrar lo contrario. Pero eso es todo, nunca llegué esa clase de sentimiento por él, en cambio con Kasamatsu-senpai es diferente, siempre siento cosquillas en mi estomago cuando estamos juntos, cuando te veo mi corazón se acelera tanto que no lo puedo controlar, y cuando aceptó mis sentimientos me sentí muy feliz, se que usualmente lo estoy, pero esa vez fue el mejor día de mi vida. De hecho, todos los días que paso con senpai son los mejores- termino de hablar el modelo con una gran sonrisa sincera en sus labios y un suave sonrojo por las cosas que acaba de decir.

Kasamatsu pudo fijarse en los ojos dorados del menor, había en ellos un brillo de sinceridad en ellos, eso quiere decir que Kise estaba diciendo la verdad, otra vez se sintió mal por su comportamiento, quería poder patearse a si mismo, Haizaki lo que quería era provocar un pleito entre ellos ¿Cómo siquiera pudo confiar en las palabras de ese mocoso?

-Yo... L-lamento haber desconfiado de ti- el más alto se sorprendió mucho ante este hecho, no era para nada normal que su senpai se disculpara y mucho menos verlo tartamudear así de sonrojado, se veía tan lindo, pasaba por la mente del rubio.

-No te preocupes senpai- habló el modelo con una encantadora sonrisa.

Despues de ese suceso decidieron disfrutar de la compañía del otro, para eso habían venido. Recorrienron todo el centro comercial, pasaron por todas las tiendas posibles, fueron a ver una película y asi aprovecharon de almorzar. Se puede decir que nada perturbo la felicidad de la pareja. Eso, hasta que el más alto entró a una tienda, alegando que quería comprarse algo mientras el mayor lo esperó afuera.

Al cabo de unos segundos del rubio irse, alguien le tocó el hombro, extrañado se sorprendió de encontrarse con esa persona, definitivamente hoy parecía ser el día de los encuentros, primero Kuroko y Kagami, después Haizaki, y ahora Imayashi.

-Hola Kasamatsu, cuanto tiempo sin vernos- saludó el capitán de Tougo con una sonrisa.

-Pues si supongo, y, ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó el de ojos grisáceos en tono cordial

-Quería comprarme unas zapatillas nuevas, las mías ya están un poco gastadas- respondió alzando ligeramente la bolsa blanca que llevaba en una de sus manos, el azabache asintió y fue así como continuaron su conversación bajo la mirada atenta de Ryouta.

Este al ver como alguien se acercaba a su senpai, y más que nada era ese capitán de pacotilla de Imayoshi Shoishi, dejó en el mostrador lo que iba a comprar para acercarse a la ventana y observarlos mejor sin que estos se dieran por enterados.

Se iba a quedar esperando hasta que se fuera, pero todo eso cambió cuando el de lentes le pasó un brazo por el hombro a su senpai y este no hacia nada por quitarlo, no podía permitir aquello. Así que salió de la tienda furioso, dirigiéndose a los dos chicos.

-Hola Imayoshi-senpai, perdone pero ya nos tenemos que ir, adiós- agarró de la muñeca al azabache y se fueron del lugar bajo la mirada incrédula del mayor de lentes.

-¡Oye idiota!, ¿¡Me vas a decir que demonios fue eso!?- cuestionó el mayor confuso por la actitud del rubio.

-Es que… bueno… siento que Imayoshi-san no es de confiar- comentó el de ojos dorados bastante nervioso, se había dado cuenta, tarde, que cometió otro pequeño error.

" _ **4) No le demuestres celos"**_

Ya era demasiado tarde para haberlo evitado, y justo cuando creía que las cosas iban mejorando.

-¿Y por qué piensas eso?- preguntó el azabache alzando una ceja y esperando una explicación lógica de su kohai.

-Pues… porque…

-¡Miren chicas!, ¡Es Kise Ryouta!- no pudo responderle al capitán de Kaijo porque una chica lo había reconocido y con ella vinieron otras cincuenta más, como abejar a un panal, todas dispuestas a fotos, abrazos y autógrafos del rubio, este acepto encantado, y olvidadose por un momento del azabache.

Kasamatsu se sintió traicionado y más que todo, decepcionado, él había tenido la vaga esperanza de que ese día, serian ellos dos y nadie más, pero al ver esa multitud de chicas rodeándolo y este muy cómodo con ellas, decidió que él sobraba allí, así que con un suspiro se dispuso a marcharse del lugar.

Por un momento los ojos dorados de Ryouta divisaron como el mayor se iba del lugar, esto lo desconcertó por un momento e hizo que se alarmara porque evidentemente algo iba mal.

" _ **5) Si te encuentras con alguna amiga no le ignores."**_

La revista era más específica de lo que aparentaba, siempre teniendo razón en todo. Tenia que alcanzarle, así que como pudo se abrió paso entre la multitud de chicas que lo rodeaban para así poder correr hacia donde esta el azabache. Pero sabía bien que con esa multitud no podían hablar con tranquilidad.

Cuando lo alcanzó le agarró la muñeca y tiró de ella para huir de esas chicas, todo eso sin prestarle atención a sus protestas.

Corrieron como si no hubiese un mañana, empujando a varias personas en el proceso, bajando y subiendo escaleras mecánicas, y demás. Hasta que el más alto vio una pequeña tienda donde vendían cosas para ir a acampar, así que sin dudarlo se metió allí, y cuando estuvieron dentro se metieron en una tienda de acampar a esperar el momento oportuno para salir y en el proceso recuperar fuerzas.

-¿…En que… estas pensando… idiota?- cuestionó el más bajo todavía agitado por la carrera.

-Yo… lo siento senpai… pero… ¡Por favor no me termines!- habló el as de Kaijo casi al borde del llanto. Cuando el mayor le iba a preguntar el rubio siguió hablando- Sé que nuestra primera cita no salió nada bien y que esa es la que determina si una relación va a durar o no, pero senpai dame otra oportunidad, te lo ruego- pidió el modelo haciendo frunciéndole fruncir en ceño al mayor ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?, ¿Terminarle?

-¿De donde leíste eso?- el menor parpadeó varias veces un tanto confuso, pero aún así respondió.

-De la revista " **Chica de hoy** "- en esos momentos el azabache se quería dar un facepalm, ¿Cómo era posible que su kohai creyera lo que dicen en esas revistas?, ¿Cómo siquiera las leía?

Estaba bastante claro que Kise era un idiota, pero era SU idiota, y a pesar de haber cometido tantas tonterías solo este día, no lo dejaría ir, no se podía mentir a si mismo, lo quería, lo quería de verdad como nunca antes había querido a alguien en su vida.

-No te voy a terminar idiota, ya tranquilízate- a pesar de las palabras el azabache le habló suavemente y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que hizo sonrojar al menor, nunca le había sonreído de esa manera, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse porque este se acercó un poco más.- No te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente.

Estaban tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban, el rubio no tardó en acortar esa distancia y fundirse en un beso cálido donde se demostraban todo el amor que se tenían.

Puede que la primera cita con su senpai no saliera como había planeado, pero definitivamente nunca la olvidaría por lo especial que a la final resulto ser.


End file.
